Strafe (Diablo III)
damage as Physical per tick while moving at of normal movement speed. | class = Demon Hunter (Diablo III) | skill_cat = Archery | cd = | level_required = | res = Active | damage_type = Physical | cost = Hatred per tick | other = Channeled; Can be cast while moving; Requires Ranged Weapon | skill_image = Demon_hunter_strafe_build.jpg }} Strafe is a Archery skill in Diablo III. It is loosely based on the Amazon skill of the same name. It is one of the skills that actually can make use of the Hexing Pants of Mr. Yan. In-game While channeled, the Demon Hunter will continue to move (with reduced speed) in the targeted direction, but will fire off arrows that hit random enemies within 40 yards for Physical damage every tick. While channeled, makes the Demon Hunter immune to Immobilize effects, but does not break existing Immobilize, and cannot be cast while Immobilized. The total number of enemies Strafe can hit per tick is not limited, but only one arrow per direction (roughly 15 degrees) may be fired per tick. In return, these arrows fly instantly and cannot miss. Other skills can only be used while Strafing if they do not require animation (that is, do not interrupt casting). Runes *'Icy Trail:' damage type changes to Cold, and also leaves a trail of ice behind the moving Demon Hunter that deals 300% damage as Cold over 3 seconds and chills affected enemies by 60%. *'Drifting Shadow:' damage type changes to Lightning, and removes the movement speed penalty, allowing to move at 100% speed during Strafe. *'Stinging Steel:' throws out knives rather than arrows, increasing Critical Hit Damage of Strafe by 140%. *'Rocket Storm': damage type changes to Fire, and also fires off one homing rocket per tick for 130% damage as Fire. Note that maximum range of rockets is farther than that of arrows. *'Demolition': damage type changes to Fire, and also hurls one grenade per tick that explodes for 460% damage as Fire to enemies within 9 yards. Note that maximum range of grenades is farther than that of arrows. Non-rune enhancements *'Taeguk' (Legendary Gem): increases damage done by 2% per tick (+0.04% per rank) and armor by 2% per tick (rank 25 bonus), stacking up to 10 times. *'K'mar Tenclip '(Legendary Hand Crossbow): Strafe deals 75-100% more damage and gains the Drifting Shadow rune in addition to any other. Damage type depends on the manually chosen rune. *'Valla's Bequest' (Legendary Hand Crossbow): Strafe deals 75-100% more damage, and its missiles become piercing. Demolition grenades only pierce once. *'Hexing Pants of Mr. Yan' (Legendary Pants): Discipline and Hatred generation and damage are increased by 25% while moving (and reduced by 20-25% while standing still). *'Mantle of Channeling' (Legendary Pauldrons): while channeling Strafe, increases damage done by 20-25% and reduces damage taken by 25%. *'Hellcat Waistguard' (Legendary Belt): Demolition grenades have a chance to bounce 3-5 times, dealing additional 50% damage on each bounce, increased to 800% on the final bounce. Passives *'Ballistics': Damage dealt by rockets from Rocket Storm is doubled. Trivia *Regardless of which weapon the Demon Hunter carries, Strafe is animated with Hand Crossbows. Category:Demon Hunter Skills